The tale of two sides
by Cher the writer
Summary: A good short fic dealing between how Yamcha really felt towards the final lost of Bulma's love and Vegeta's thoughts towards Yamcha...


The introuduction  
  
No one has ever really touched upon howYamcha really felt about Vegeta  
ending up with Bulma. All we ever see is him looking a little upset when she  
shows everyone baby Trunks for the first time. He looks also looks little  
upset when she asked them to guess who the father is.......  
  
The story of two sides .....  
  
Yamcha's side................  
  
  
How could I have been so stupuid and blind? She was falling in love with  
him right in front of my very eyes!! Yet I was too much of a coward to ask  
her if the obvious was really true. I guess it was because it was Vegeta. I  
never really thought they would ever really be together.I knew she found him  
intresting, but what young woman wouldn't. He was unbeliveably strong and a  
prince!! I thought it was just an innocent infatuation. I was wrong.  
  
Still I smile and never show any real remorse in our breakup. With no one  
to really confide in I had no other choice. Even after she had the baby  
Trunks, I still really thought we might end up together. Wrong again. Whether  
he wants to express it verbally or not I know that he loves her. When he gave  
his life to fight Majin Buu I knew this. We all knew... I was there at there  
wedding. Though he was stiff and showed no outward emotion I can see in his  
cold black eyes, something when he looks at her. Love. We still remain close  
friends I know her children well. Sometimes I feel to pull her close to me, I  
am so tempted to hold her. Yet I know that would only result in major  
dissapointment.  
  
I can see in her eyes who she really truly loves and I can feel who she  
has in her heart. I thought the pain would eventualy totally disapear. That  
one morning, I would wake up and not think about her any more. That has never  
happned. I fear it never will. It is my hidden misery. I hide it so well.  
Vegeta dose not like me much and with good reason. If I ever got the chance  
to get her take her back I would not hesitate. Yet no one is stronger than  
destiny. Not Son Goku, not even the mighty Shelon dragon. It was not a  
mistake that Bulma ended up with the Prince of the Sayins. It was meant to  
be, so was Trunks.  
  
I guess I was just in the way of fate, even Vegeta couldn't escape his  
fate to be with Bulma!! It's kind of weird though how she always remained  
optimistic about him. No matter what he did. Always looking for a reason.  
Never excepting he was pure evil. She never gave up on him. I think this is  
one of the main reasons he loves her. After all these years they are still  
together. AtleastI know now that he really loves her, would die for her. She  
was so damn sure that thier must be a soul and a heart inside of him. She was  
right. She was destined for something greater than I, but no matter how much  
sense it makes it still stings. I guess it always will. I am going to see her  
next month when they visit earth....... (you have to read Bulma the Sayin and  
revealations).  
  
  
Vegeta's side.....  
  
When I first saw Bulma the first thing to come out of my mouth regardnig  
her, was her beauty. I wasn't shy about admiting atleast that. Yet I don't  
think I am to blame for the break up between her and that weak bandit known  
as Yamcha. To be honest, I still look back and wondered how did I manage to  
get Bulma as my mate. For in the begining I never really wanted a  
relationship with her, I denied this to her, to myself and everyone that I  
even cared about her.  
  
I guess she knew it was a lie, even before I did. Even the first time we  
were together it didn't hit me untill I found myself lying beside her  
undressed body. Even after she had Trunks were weren't really together but  
never really totally apart. That bond which was beyond my control was one of  
the main reason's that I could never just walk away,why she knew that I had  
to care wheteher I liked it or not.  
  
Yamcha had plenty of opputunites to claim Bulma as his own, but I never  
really saw any real smybols or signals that they were life mates. I doubted  
that he really cared about her beyond her looks and money. He may care now  
that he has seen what a remarkable woman my mate has turned out to be. He  
may like her now after he realizedl that all the other wenches he chased  
around when he had her, can never equal to half of the person my mate is!!  
  
Well, it is too late if he knows that he loves her, if he knows that he  
should of made her his life mate. She is mines and I will kill any man who  
tries to change that. I trust Bulma in his presence, it is him I don't trust  
with her. Though I rather stay when she gose to visit earth I will always be  
by her side. Making sure that he never disrespects the fact that she is my  
mate and mines alone........  
  



End file.
